Natasha Night
Natasha Whitney Deckard (born May 20, 1996), better known by her ring name Natasha Night, is an American professional wrestler and dancer currently signed with Omega Wrestling Alliance, where she appears on the Odyssey brand, where she is the current Queen of the Ring. Early Life Deckard was born in Inglewood, California and spent her childhood there and in Los Angeles' neighboring Hyde Park neighborhood. Her parents are Aldon Deckard, a security supervisor at The Forum, and Sherri Deckard (nee Lewis), a paralegal. She has an older sister, Camille (born 1990), and an older brother, Tyron (born 1993). Deckard began training as a dancer from an early age. She graduated from Inglewood High School in 2014. She spent two seasons as a Laker Girl from 2013 to 2015. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career (2014 - 2016) In early 2014, Deckard began acting as a manager for local independent promotions under the name Natasha. After finishing up as a dancer for the Lakers, she began training at Hollywood Fight Club. Deckard made her in-ring debut in August 2015 and worked primarily for Southern California-based promotions. In October 2016, she attended an EAW tryout camp and was subsequently signed. Elite Answers Wrestling (2017 - 2018) NEO (2017 - 2018) Deckard reported to the EAW Performance Center in Newark, New Jersey in January 2017. After wrestling several matches at live events, she was brought to television in early March under the expanded name Natasha Night.' '''She established' herself as a heel when she aligned against Chantal, Cassidy Vega, and Kat Ricci in their feud against Rebecca Sawyer and Tiffany Santana. '''Omega Wrestling Alliance (2018 - present) OWT (2018) Night signed a developmental deal with OWA in May 2018. She spent roughly a month working live events before her main roster call-up. The Unchained (2018 - present) Night made her main roster debut on night one of Budokai Tenkaichi, appearing with the rest of The Unchained following Nathan Quinn's match. She made her in-ring debut on the July 8 episode of Kingdom, defeating Diantha Moreau to qualify for the Queen of the Ring match at Boiling Point. Night then appeared at ringside on the July 13 episode of Olympus during Rashad Wilson and Jamal King's victory over Bad and Boujie. On the July 22 episode of Olympus, Night first appeared in a pre-taped press conference also featuring the other Queen of the Ring participants. Later in the night, she acted as guest referee during a match against TyAnna Jupiter and Dulce Torres. Afterward, she appeared, along with the rest of The Unchained, in a segment with Olympus General Manager Roy Rivers and Melissa Rivers. Savannah Sunshine would go onto win the first Queen of the Ring match. On the August 10 edition of Olympus, Night was a guest commentator for Azumi Goto and Dulce Torres' match. Afterward, she attacked both women. On the August 17 edition of Olympus, Night took part in a Triple Threat match for number one contendership of the Ring of Opportunity; Goto would go on to pin Torres to win. On the September 1 premiere episode of Odyssey, Night defeated Goto. On the September 8 episode of Odyssey, Night appeared in a backstage segment with brand general manager Viola DeMarco demanding some sort of reward for the previous week's victory. When Megan Harper walked in on the exchange and the two had words with one another, DeMarco announced that Harper would face Night the following week. On the September 18 episode of Odyssey, Night went on to defeat Harper. On the September 29 episode of Odyssey, Night defeated Kiara Roberson. On the October 6 episode of Odyssey, Night was on commentary for the main event match between Sweet Roxy and Roberson. In the show's closing segment, Viola DeMarco announced that Night would be competing for the vacant OWA Goddesses Championship at Civil War, alongside Eris, Dulce Torres, and Jessykah Schwarz. Torres would go on to win the match and the title. On the October 28 episode of Odyssey, newcomer Rochelle was on commentary for Night's quick victory over Y.T. Matheson. Afterward, Night and Rochelle had a tense staredown. Night and Rochelle eventually faced each other at Odyssey X, where Night lost. She suffered a separated shoulder in the match and was subsequently briefly written out of action. Odyssey (2019 - present) Night returned to action in the Clash of the Goddesses match, receiving a mostly positive reception from the crowd. She was the thirteenth entrant and eliminated Sakura Corleone before being eliminated by Eris. She made her in-ring Odyssey return as a more neutral character on February 9, losing to Diantha Moreau in the main event of the broadcast. Night then defeated Amy-Jayne on the February 16 episode of Odyssey. On the March 2 episode of Odyssey, Viola DeMarco informed both Night and Lieta Collins that they would be facing one another at Pluto's Gate, with the winner winning the vacant mantle of Queen of the Ring. Night would go on to defeat Collins, becoming Queen of the Ring. Filmography Television Personal Life Deckard resides in West Hollywood, California. She is a fan of the Los Angeles Lakers and Los Angeles Rams. In Wrestling * Finishing moves ** Heatwave (Swinging reverse STO, transitioned into a DDT) ** Ring of Fire (Scissored armbar) * Signature moves ** Backflip off the top rope over a standing opponent, followed by a leaping lariat ** Flame On (Tilt-a-whirl stunner) ** Hammerlock STO ** Inverted stomp facebreaker ** Jumping double-knee drop to an opponent's midsection, followed by a standing moonsault double-knee drop ** Knee slide, followed by a slap to a seated opponent ** Multiple kick variations *** Apron switchblade, to an opponent leaning over the middle rope *** Arm-trap spinning back *** Feint shining wizard, transitioned into a reverse roundhouse to the back of an opponent's head *** Welcome to Inglewood (Side, to an opponent's knee, followed by a spinning backfist to a kneeling opponent) ** Nightfall (Rope-trapped spike sitout facebuster) ** Running bulldog, into the second turnbuckle ** Tilt-a-whirl crucifix driver ** Turnbuckle leg-pulled backbreaker * Wrestlers Managed ** The Unchained (David X Fierce, Rashad Wilson, Nathan Quinn, & Jamal King) * Nicknames ** "The Firestarter" ** "The Flame of The Unchained" * Entrance Themes ** "I'm Out" by Ciara and Nicki Minaj (January 2017 - May 2018) ** "Tony Tone" by A$AP Rocky (June 2018 - November 2018) ** "Countin' Up" by Rico Nasty (February 2019 - present) Championships and Accomplishments * Omega Wrestling Alliance ** Queen of the Ring (1 time, current) ** Omega Weekly Awards (5 times) *** Goddess of the Week (2 times) *** Match of the Week (2 times) *** Promo Battle of the Week (1 time) Category:OWA personnel Category:1996 births Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:American professional wrestlers Category:African-American professional wrestlers Category:Dancers Category:People from California Category:Professional wrestlers from California Category:OWA Goddesses